Distribution, or mailing, lists are often used to quickly propagate e-mail messages. A distribution list that includes a plurality of e-mail addresses may be created such that by entering a name of the distribution list as a destination for a message, the message may be sent to all e-mail addresses included in the distribution list. The use of a distribution list is generally more efficient than having to manually obtain and enter a series of e-mail addresses to which a message is to be sent. Distribution lists are often location-based, or geography-specific. Location-based distribution lists may refer to geographic regions, buildings, and floors of buildings. Typically, location-based distribution lists are manually populated, e.g., by a system administrator of an organization or by individuals who create the location-based distribution lists, and manually updated. Hence, each time an entity associated with a location-based distribution list is either be associated with or disassociated from the location-based distribution list, the association or disassociation is manually processed.